Skye Ryder (Fosky)
Appearance Skye is an anthro Red Siberian Husky-Gray Fox hybrid, and exhibits a blend of traits from both of his parents. His fur is a rich, deep red color, on the top with smatterings of gray fur mixed in throughout reminiscent of his gray fox blood. The fur on his underside is primarily white, with large dark orange-brown predominant on his neck, arms, legs, and tail. He has the ear shape and the heterochromatic eyes of a husky, and a slender muzzle and dark streaks connecting between his upper lip and his eyes like that of a fox. His tail lays flat, rather than curling back like a purebred husky's would, and is the primary distinguishing feature that he is a half-breed. His eyes are heterochromatic, light, sky blue in his right eye, and dark honey amber in his left eye. He also shares the strong, hooked claws on his hands and feet that gray foxes have that enable them to climb trees. Skye has a very lanky, athletic build that allows for great agility, and seems frail appearance-wise due to his lack of well-defined muscles. However, the majority of his body is comprised of lean muscle with a low ratio of muscle-to-body fat, and he is quite toned and well-built despite his slender appearance. Personality Skye is typically seen as very laid-back and casual, and is easy to get along with most others. He tends to joke around quite a bit, and is almost always seen with a grin on his face because he’s the kind of guy who likes to inject a little fun into everything he does. He’ll often address others by nicknames, unless he’s either having a serious talk with them or feels that he likes calling them by their real names better. Overall, Skye gets along well with just about everyone that he comes across whether he knows them or not. He is quite reliable and eager to help those who need it; he’s the guy who can be most trusted to get himself and his allies out of a sticky situation. Due to his casual temperament and boundless energy, Skye has a tendency to not take things very seriously, and tends to get up to mischief more often than he likes to admit. Those who know Skye well enough will be able to recognize the expression he tends to carry when he's done something he wasn't supposed to known as 'The Smug Mug', which consists of a broad smile, quirked eyebrows, and a raised tail. Because of this, he is often the target for all kinds of punishments for the general tomfoolery he gets up to. He tends to live by words like 'life isn't worth living if you don't have fun every now and then', and 'sometimes you gotta take some risk to get to where you want in life'. ''"Why do I go so out of my way to stir up mischief? Maybe it's because I'm a glutton for punishment, maybe it's because I like to poke fun at people who either take life far too seriously or have no sense of humor. But hey, what good is life if you don't have a little fun every once in a while?"'' -Skye Despite being a rather carefree and fun-loving individual, Skye has his more serious side that he shows whenever he feels it is necessary. This is especially when he is dealing with business or when given a task of significant importance. As an all-purpose handyman and mechanic, he takes his line of work very seriously, though he has plenty of fun with it as well. Skye is also rather slow to anger, and doesn’t often resort to physical confrontation unless pushed past his boundaries or is outwardly threatened. However, if pushed far enough, Skye's anger is difficult to subdue once it's unleashed, likely a habit he picked up from his adopted father, Daicho Kuroma, who was the leader of a respected and feared biker gang from where he lived. Love & Romance Relationships